texaschainsawmassacrefandomcom-20200214-history
Idea Sequels
This page will let any of us "add in" ideas of our own on any Texas Chainsaw sequels... Dan Tom Fox Sequel to The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Remake (2003) In this sequel,sets 2 years after the events of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003),the Hewitt Family are in it,(including Leatherface who got himself a new arm from his late family mamber:Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt (don't ask why.))along with 2 new characters who are members of the Hewitt Family;Lijah Hewitt & Nicholaas "Uncle Dicky" Hewitt,also include 11 people who were victims,they include: Van: * Nina O. Harper * Ian Sylvester Bixby * Jamie S. Morris * Sidney "Izzy" G. Ingalls (African-American) * Chloe T. White (African-American) Hitchhikers: * Luke R. O'Dowd * Mavis O. Grayson (Luke's cousin) Blue Car with a Trailer: * Graham Bartholomew Parrish * Tracey S. Beagle Bikers: * Valentine "Val" D. Rucker * & Luther "Brick" C. Wheaton Nina was the sole survivor... The Hewitts: * Thomas Hewitt/Leatherface * Luda May Hewitt * Monty Hewitt * Jedidiah Hewitt * The Tea Lady * Henrietta Hewitt * Lijah Hewitt * Nicholaas "Uncle Dicky" Hewitt Others/Unseen Only: * Arthur Stanley Railsback * James "Jim" Jarvis Harper (Nina's Grandfather) * Gary D. Grayson (Mavis's younger brother) * Barbara J. Moody (Brick's Girlfriend) * Janet E. Grant (African-American) (Chloe's Friend) * Seth V. Dailey (Graham & Tracey's Friend) * Terra J. Begley (Graham & Tracey's Friend) On Radio: * DJ Josh "The Bear" Quentin Bearden (African-American) * Reporter Betsy V. Moore * Sheriff Lyle K. Herne Story: Prologue: After escaping from the cannibal Hewitt clan with the baby: Rita Stephanie Potts,Erin told authorites what happen,they saw the scratch on the police van Erin drove,then go to the area to check,upon arriving,they found no sign of the Hewitts,they did found the remains of Big Rig Bob,as well as a grave for Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt,upon diging up the grave,they found his right arm missing,(it was revealed that the authorites already learned that the real Sheriff Hoyt disappear in 1969,even by a picture of Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt,taken by a passing vehicle),after the incident with the 2 cops in August 20,Leatherface disappears,sometime after her escape,Erin gave birth to hers & Kemper's child: Todd Garfield Flynn (Kemper's last name),while baby Rita was taken to her birth father: Jordon Douglas Potts,who lives in Chicago... 2 Years after the events in Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003)in late May,2 bikers;Val & Brick look for clues for the disappearnce of 2 of their fellow bikers;Holden & Alex,they suspect the Cannibal Hewitt family are responsible,but as they're in a field,Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt,appear,kills Brick & Val quickly got out & hid somewhere,in another part,5 youths in a van,Nina,her boyfriend;Ian,Jamie,Izzy & his girlfriend Chloe are heading to a farm that belong to Nina's grandfather before he died,along the way they pick up 2 hitchhikers;Luke & his young cousin Mavis,whom she & Jamie fell in love,on a hill near the farm,a couple: Graham & Tracey,whom Nina's group became friends with(who carries a Trailer with them),are about to make love,when they heard a noise,when Graham went to check,he was killed by Leatherface,& as Tracey ran,she ran into a man name Lijah,but as Leatherface appears,Lijah lets him kill Tracey,revealing he's Leatherface's cousin,Nina & her friends arrive at the farm,where the van's engine begins to show smoke,& Ian & Luke drove it in the barn,where they found the engine overheated,the group looks around the farm,seeing it real "amazing",shortly later,Jamie & Mavis heads to the lake that belongs to the farm,to take a swim,but on the way,they "took a detour" & came across a house with a working engine,as Jamie goes inside,he was killed by Leatherface,when Mavis enters & found much of the furniture made out of human bones,just as she was about to run out,Leatherface caught her & place her on a meathook,while doing away with Jamie's body,shorty later,Izzy & Chloe goes to the lake also to take a swim,as they left,Nina,Ian & Luke saw the hill,they go to check,upon arriving,they found Graham & Tracey's car,but found no one there,not even in the trailer,although they found some blood on the driver's door,back to Izzy & Chloe,as they arrive at the lake to find Jamie & Mavis not there,while looking for them,they came across the mysterious house & as walk inside,they saw Monty,who was happy to see them,calling them "fresh meat",before the 2 respond,Leatherface attacks them,killing Chloe & drag a hurt Izzy into the kitchen & placed him on a meathook,as evening came,Ian left to find his missing friends,leaving Nina & Luke at the farm,he soon came across,the house where he found Jamie & Mavis' blanket on the swing porch,he then enters the house & in the kitchen where he heard thumps from a freezer,he opens it to find Mavis still alive,pops out,he then backs into Izzy's corpse,before he can react,Leatherface came in,kills Ian & puts Mavis back in the freezer,as night fell,Nina & Luke goes to find their missing friends,as they were looking,they came across a trailer,where the Tea Lady & Henrietta live at,both denied seeing their friends,although the Tea Lady offer them some tea,they refuse & left to continue searching,as they continue searching,both thought they heard something,they turned & Leatherface pop up with his chainsaw,chasing Nina & Luke,which led to the house,where they lock the door,they ran in the kitchen where they found Mavis' corpse on the meathook,as Leatherface barged in,Nina & Luke got out the back,where Jedidiah told them to go 1 way,while Leatherface takes the other,they reach where they found Luda Mae, along with a man name Uncle Dicky,as Nina & Luke try to warn them,before Nina can use the phone,Uncle Dicky,tied her & Luke,put bags over & into a truck as he & Luda Mae head to the house,where shorty later,Nina & Luke are to chairs at a dining table with the Hewitts(Leatherface,Luda Mae,Monty,Tea Lady,Henrietta,Lijah & Uncle Dicky),it was revealed that after the events 2 years early,the Hewitts move into the house,which belong to Lijah & Uncle Dicky,when the Tea Lady,whos in the living room,takes a sip of tea,she begins to choke & fall,causing the other Hewitts to see what's the matter,as Henrietta conforts her the Tea Lady dies,as the Tea was poisoned,as all the Hewitts left in the other room,Val,who was watching through the window,sneaks in,frees Nina & Luke,& as they got outside,Jedidiah was waiting,to guide them to the road,while Val,who revealed that he poisoned the tea,chose to stay,as the 3 head to the road,Leatherface came out with his chainsaw,though Jedidiah trys to distract him,he follows Nina & Luke to a house,where Monty is,before he can use his shotgun,Luke kills him with a pitchfork,when Leatherface enters,he screams to see Monty dead,he then gets in struggling fight with Luke,whom he killed by raming his chainsaw threw his chest,while Nina gets away,although she witness Luke's death threw a window,Nina got to the woods,where she was reunited with Val,when Lijah & Uncle Dicky appears,Val kills Lijah,with a sledgehammer,which he also use to break Uncle Dicky's legs,Leatherface appears & kills Val,while Nina ran,by dawn,Nina got a road,just as she flags down a pick up,Leatherface arrives,as the pick-up stops,Nina gets in the back & the pick-up drives away,before Leatherface got to them,as Nina,the soul survivor got away,Leatherface did his chainsaw dance out of frustration... Victims: # Brick # Graham # Tracey # Jamie # Chloe # Izzy # Ian # Mavis # Luke # Val Survivor: * Nina Trivia * Sequel to Texas Chainsaw 3D In this sequel to Texas Chainsaw 3D,After the events of the last film,Heather;Real Name: Edith Rose Sawyer,continues living in her Grandmother's house,she was met by 2 family members (both Sawyers):Buckley & Buford,who were 'somewhere else',around that time,after his parents disappear,Chris Miller (Gavin & Arlene's "Blood" son,Heather's adopted brother) searches for his family,Carl Hartman would also appear,in this sequel,he has a alltiskit younger brother name Dirk,along with a cop name Cpl.Larry H. Spratt,the sequel also involves are some youths in a van: * Jenna Maxine Reese * her boyfriend Kevin Ashurst Their friends: * Ralph Wolff * Elena Lignon * Glynn Kamiya (Asian) * & Laura Sherlin ,Along the way,they pick up a hicthhiker name: * Justin McShane ,who they became friends with,while staying (i don't know where) Leatherface made his move on the 7 friends,killing all but Jenna,who got away,but got captured by the Sawyer Family,who also got their hands on Dirk,Chris arrives,although he was reunited with Heather,she chose to stay with her family (Sawyers),She let's Chris leave,he does,but only if Jenna & Dirk comes with him,which Heather/Edith Let... As the 3 left,they are pick up by Sheriff Hoover & Left... Chris,Jenna & Dirk survives... Victims: * Trivia * Category:Content